The Bones in the Serial Grave
by InkHeartCM
Summary: When two hikers discover the remains of what appears to be a serial killers dump site, the best are called. The team at the Jeffersonian and the BAU need to work together to catch the killer, because he is killing again. Potential character whump but no deaths. Characters: Zack, Reid, Morgan, Hotch, Booth, Brennan, Sweets, Hodgins, Angela, Rossi, Prentiss, and Cam.
1. Chapter 1

The Bones in the Serial Grave

By: A.M. Anderson

Chapter 1: Discovery

Maggie and her husband Jonathan were hiking through the thick heavily wooded forests of Orson National State Park in Washington D.C. This was supposed to be a fun day trip for the two of them, but Maggie tired, hot, and hungry. All she wanted to do was go back home and take a nice hot bubble bath. Jonathan had said the hike would only take about an hour. He had said that at least two hours ago.

"John were lost," Maggie complained. She swatted angrily at a swarm of mosquitos, following her husband's green backpack along the dirt trail.

"We're not lost Mags," Jonathan replied. "I forgot this was the longer path. The next rest area is less than a mile up the path."

"Oh sure you forgot," Maggie muttered quietly to herself. "It's going to take us forever to get back to the car."

Maggie directed all her frustration into a rock laying on the ground. However, the rock turned out to be the tip of a much larger rock. The rock stayed put, instead of skittering off the side of the hill, causing a sharp searing pain to blossom up Maggie's foot. Maggie stumbled, tripping, stretching out hand to grab a branch or something to stop her from falling down the hill. The something that she grabbed happened to be the Jonathan. With a cry of surprise from Jonathan, they both went tumbling down the hill. Their arms scrapping on loose stones and their cloths ripping on twigs and thorns.

"Omph!" Jonathan exclaimed when Maggie landed on top of him.

"Sorry!" Maggie said getting off him quickly. She looked around to see where they had landed. It was a flat soil covered area with a ruff hardly used road leading away. Maggie looked up and could barely see the path from where they had just fallen.

"Are you alright?" Jonathan asked. He slowly started getting to his feet. Reaching down to pull Maggie to her feet.

"I'm fine," Maggie snapped. She straightened up and took a deep breath in before giving a small smile. "Sorry, just not the hiking trip I expect. I just have a few bruises, banged up my leg. You?" Jonathan shrugged. The dirt under her feet gave way some and a loud crunch made her glance down at the ground. Something white was sticking out of the dirt.

"What's that?" Jonathan asked. He bent down and started digging whatever it was out.

"Oh, just leave it John," Maggie sighed. "Can we please leave?" She winced as she put weight on her sore leg.

"Looks like part of a skull," Jonathan said. "This doesn't look like an animal skull." He brushed the dirt off the bone and showed it to Maggie. The empty skull sockets stared back at her.

"It's a human skull!" Maggie cried out in disgust. Jonathan dropped the skull in alarm. They looked around the clearing, the disturbed patches of dirt more noticeable. There were several white bone parts sticking up out of the ground around them.

"Oh, my-"Jonathan muttered. Both of them were hardly daring to breath.

"Let's get out of here," Maggie said.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," Jonathan replied. They practically sprinted up the hill, bruises and sore leg forgotten. Both were trying to forget what they had just seen.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bones in the Serial Grave

By: A.M. Anderson

Chapter 1: The Jeffersonian

Forensic anthropologist, Dr. Temperance Brennan walked through the glass doors of the Jeffersonian intending to spend the day identifying the remains of soldiers from the Civil War. Her assistant Zachariah Addy ran up to her the moment she entered. His floppy brown hair falling into his face.

"Dr. Brennan," Zack said.

"Did the remains of the Civil War soldiers arrive?" She asked.

"Yes," he replied. "But I think that there is a case."

"Why?"

"Agent Booth is in your office."

"Why? What does he want?" Brennan threw her assistant an exasperated look before heading off at a brisk walk towards her office.

"He says it's urgent," Zach said, trotting to keep up with Dr. Brennan.

They passed the local entomology and botany expert Jack Hodgins who bending over his microscope to look at some obscure bug or plant particulate. The facial Reconstructionist and resident artist Angela Montenegro was in her office inputting some info into her computer. Camilla Saroyan, the head of the Forensic Division at the Jeffersonian Institute was reading over some paperwork at her desk.

Brennan entered her office to find the smiling and ever handsome federal Agent Seeley Booth reclining in her chair with his feet on her desk.

"What do you want Booth?" Brennan asked sharply. She walked around her desk, setting down her bag and laptop before tipping the agent out of her chair.

"We're going to Olsen National Park," Booth said. Ignoring him, Brennan sat down and opened her laptop.

"Well you can go without me."

"Is that your new book?" Booth asked. He leaned over the desk, trying to see her screen.

"Where's Olsen?" Zach asked. He was still standing in the doorway to Brennan's office.

"Washington," Booth replied. "I thought you knew everything anyways," he said the last part a bit louder than he intended.

"I don't know everything," Zach replied. "It's impossible for anyone to know everything. Scientist have dis-"

"Don't you have something else to do?" Booth asked pointedly.

"I am supposed to help Dr. Brennan with the identification of the Civil War soldiers," Zach replied, not understanding Booth was hinting at him.

"Don't you have something to squint at?" Booth asked again with greater emphases. "Out there?" Zach looked confused for a moment. "Something to squint at that's not in here?" Slight embarrassment crossed Zack's face when he understood what Booth was hinting at.

"Uh, I think Hodgins needs some help identifying plant particulates," Zach muttered. He quickly left Brennan's office, shutting the door behind him.

"That was mean," Brennan commented dryly when Booth turned back to her.

"What?" He replied defensively. "It's not my fault that the kid can't pick up on any hint, nonverbal or otherwise." Booth glanced down at his watch. "Come on Bones, let's go."

"You heard Zack. I have Civil War Soldiers to identify and I already said I'm not going," Brennan said. Oblivious to the growing impatience's of her partner. "Besides I'm sure you can get another Cam or another tech to look at the body."

"Only it's not just one body Bones. It's a giant hole full of bones."

"Like a mass grave?" Brennan was searching through her files for a piece of paper, unaware of Booth rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Yes," Booth said exasperatedly. He flopped down in one of Brennan's chairs and started drumming his fingers impatiently against his thigh.

"I worked on identifying bodies in mass graves after the genocide in Rwanda. You said there was more than one body?"

"Yeah, so far six human skulls have been found," Booth grinned slightly. He knew that she was interested in the case now. "And there was a body decomposing in the woods nearby but I can get on of the other squinterns to come look at it if you're too busy."

"What!" Brennan exclaimed. "Why are there people digging? They might compromise my bones Booth!"

"I thought you had Civil War remains to identify." She responded with a withering glare. "Then let's go," Booth stood up.

"Zach is coming with us," Brennan told Booth over her shoulder. They walked out of her office and across the immaculately clean lab space. Zach was talking to Hodgins outside of the entomologist's office.

"Come on kid," Booth said. He grabbed Zach's tie and tugged him along after them. "You're coming on a road trip."


	3. Chapter 3

The Bones in the Serial Grave

By: A.M. Anderson

Chapter 2: The BAU

In the FBI, building in Quantico, Virginia Aaron Hotchner had just gotten off the phone with the head of the FBI. There had been a request for his team to go to Washington, D.C. When the head of the FBI called you personally to request something, you dropped everything and did what was asked. He ran a hand through his hair, glancing at a picture of his son Jack before sending a quick text to his wife. He hoped that this case would not take too long, he would like to make it to at least one of his sons little league games this year. Hotch left his office.

"I need everyone in the briefing room," he ordered briskly. Hotch wanted them to get to Washington as soon as possible.

Outside of Hotch's office, the other agents were milling around their cubicles and desk. Some were chatting; others were doing paperwork or getting coffee. Hotch's cell phone buzzed and he stepped back into his office to talk to his wife. Derek Morgan was leaning against the desk of Emily Prentiss's desk.

"This can't be good," Morgan muttered in an undertone to Prentiss. Spencer Reid had just arrived. He set his messenger bag on the desk across from Emily's. Catching sight of their intense stare directed at Hotch's door, he guessed something had happened.

"What's going on?" Reid asked glancing from Morgan to Prentiss.

"Hotch called a meeting," Prentiss said quietly to Reid. "It doesn't sound good."

"

"Does JJ have the case files?" Reid asked. The blonde agent often times would hand out the case files. JJ was just returning from the kitchen area with a mug of coffee in hand.

"Hey JJ," Morgan called her over. "Do you know any cases that Hotch wants us to look at?"

"I haven't heard anything from Hotch. I haven't given him anything either," she replied. "If a case goes directly to him it must be serious."

"Doesn't the head of the F.B.I sometimes gives use case through Hotch," Prentiss said.

"Uh, guys, we should probably get to the briefing room before we lose our jobs," Morgan joked as Hotch left his office, done with the phone call from his wife, and headed towards the briefing room. There was a brief laugh from Prentiss and Reid as the four agents headed towards the briefing room.

"Hey guys," Penelope Garcia greeted them as enthusiastically as ever. "This case is like one of a hundred reasons to not go hiking ever."

"Yesterday two hikers in Olsen National Park in Washington, DC discovered the remains of what appears to be a serial killers disposal sight. The forensic teams already on the ground have discovered the remains of at least eight victims and they are still searching." Hotch said as the pictures of the crime scene and the seven skeletons bodies appeared on the screen.

"If the disposal site has been discovered, there's not much of a chance that the UNSUB sticking around," Morgan asked.

"There were also a body, decomposition suggests that it was dumped there sometime within the last two days," Garcia took over the briefing. "It was found unburied about ten feet from the crime scene."

"The rest of the bodies were buried, but the latest victim wasn't. Does that mean the UNSUB was going to come back to bury the body?" Reid asked looking at the pictures of the body. "Where all eight of the victims killed in the same way?"

"I don't know," Hotch admitted. "The head of the FBI asked for us on this case. Apparently, he also requested the best forensic anthropologist there is to help. She and her FBI handler will meet us on the ground at the crime scene."

"Who's that?" JJ asked, sipping slowly from her cup of coffee.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington," Hotch replied. "Wheel's up in fifteen."

"Doesn't she write books?" Prentiss asked. "Something about solving murders?"

"We deal with enough murder in this job," JJ replied. "Why would you want to go home and read about it?"

"She doesn't just write fiction books," Reid started to ramble on about the different books she wrote. He also started telling them about one of the lectures of hers that he had attended. They filled out of the room still chatting amongst themselves until only Hotch and Garcia were left in the room. A moment of silence passed before Garcia cleared her throat nervously.

"Sir, you don't seem that thrilled about working with Dr. Brennan," Garcia said. Hotch nodded slowly as he picked up his case file and stood up. "Well is Dr. Brennan, isn't she the best in her field?"

"Yes she is," Hotch replied. "I just don't like cases where the head of the F.B.I is pulling favors and telling you what to do." He walked to the door. "See you when we get back Garcia," he said before leaving the room. Garcia stood their looking up at the pictures of the decomposing body and the jumbled mess of bones and dirt.

"Bye," she whispered softly, as if the team was still in the room. "Be safe."


	4. Chapter 4

The Bones in the Serial Grave

By: A.M. Anderson

Chapter 3: The Dead and the Feds.

Agent Seeley Booth was driving his black FBI issued sedan to the crime scene. Dr. Temperance Brennan was sitting in the passenger seat and Zack Addy sitting in the back seat with all the crime scene equipment they would need. Booth's phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket, looked at the caller ID and let out a groan.

"Yes Rebecca?" He answered his ex-girlfriends call, whatever she was saying on the other end was making him frustrated. "It's my weekend with Parker." He snapped. "Look I'll talk to you later about this." He snapped the phone shut and changed lanes suddenly.

"Can't you drive any faster?" Brennan asked hesitantly after a couple minutes of silence.

"No," Booth replied shortly, not taking his eyes from the road.

"Maybe I should drive?"

"You're distracted," Booth replied taking a hard left-handed turn.

"You're aggravated and driving," Zack commented from the backseat.

"Take a left up here," Brennan said pointing to the street she wanted Booth to take.

"No back-seat driving," Booth replied ignoring her directions and going straight past the left turn.

"Technically she would be passenger seat driving," Zack said leaning forward as far as his seat belt would allow.

"Okay," Booth snapped looking up into the mirror at Zack. "New rule, no more talking unless it has anything to do with the case. Understand?" He looked sideways at Brennan rolled her eyes and nodded. Zack slouched back in his seat. A few minutes of heavy silence passed before Brennan spoke back up.

"Take the right here," she said while Booth shot her a look.

"Why do you want to get the crime scene so fast? I thought you didn't want to work on this case," he asked her, adjusting his dark sunglasses and continuing to ignore her directions.

"I don't want my bones compromised," she replied testily.

"Now who's the crabby one," teased Booth. Brennan glared at him and no one said another word until Booth pulled up outside the Olsen National Park ranger's office. It was a small, rundown looking wooden building with local police cars and the Olsen Park ranger's vehicles parked outside it. There was also another black SUV similar to the one Booth was driving parked outside the entrance. Booth turned off the car ignition and stepped outside.

"Where are my bones?" Brennan asked leaning across the seat.

"There out in the woods," Booth replied straightening his tie. "A park ranger is going to bring us out." Zack and Brennan both looked exasperated as they stepped out into the afternoon sun. Zack grabbed a camera and pulled out a yellow box filled with supplies that Dr. Brennan would need.

"You guys must be the other FBI folks," a man had just exited the park ranger building. He was slightly round and wearing the traditional brown uniform and wide brimmed hat of a park ranger. The hat cover a thin head of blonde hair.

"Other FBI?" Zack asked. Both he and Brennan looked questioningly at Booth.

"Uh, I'll explain later," Booth muttered to them.

Bu-," Brennan started.

"Later," he hissed as the park ranger reached them.

"I'm David," the park ranger smiled and extended his hand for them to shake. "I work as a ranger here."

"Agent Seeley Booth," Booth said, showing him his badge and shaking the offered hand. "This here is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan and her assistant Jack something from the Jeffersonian."

"Zack Addy," Zack corrected Booth shaking David's hand.

"Where are my human remains?" Brennan asked ignoring the outstretched hand.

"Uh, about a mile up the path," David withdrew his hand, looking a little miffed. "You guys can ride with me. It might be a little bumpy. The four wheeler over there is the best we got for some of the smaller dirt paths." He walked off towards a small brown and green four-wheeler that stood by the tree line. Booth, Brennan, and Zack followed. Booth grabbed Brennan's arm and pulled her back a little.

"You know being nice to the locals might be helpful," he said in a low voice to her.

"The bodies Booth," she said tugging her arm out of his grip and climbing into the passenger side. The ride down the path was uneventful and bumpy; when David's four-wheeler stopped, they all clambered out onto the rocky path.

"The bodies are down there," David said. He was pointing down the side of the path they were standing on. Below them was a swarm of forensic techs, local police, and a small group of people in suits.

"What are they doing to my bones Booth?" Brennan said in alarm.

"Bones-" Booth said. He tried to grab her arm to stop her but it was too late. Brennan was already snapping on blue crime scene gloves and sliding down the side of the hill towards the crime scene. Booth followed quickly with Zack bringing up the rear.

"Stop!" She yelled waving her arms. "Stop!" The people at the bottom of the hill looked up in bewilderment as she ran at the crime scene. Booth swore under his breath, still making his way down the hill. A young man with light brown hair and glasses was examining one of the human skulls when Brennan reached the crime scene. She tugged the human skull out of his astonished hands.

"Get away from my bones," she snapped. The brown haired man opened his mouth when another man, this one an older more serious looking individual grabbed Brennan by the arm.

"Oh, big mistake," muttered Booth. He was almost too where Brennan and the two men were when Brennan tugged her arm out of the grip, elbowed the man in the stomach, and flipped him to the ground. A women with dark hair and a dark skinned man ran up with their guns out just as Booth came skidding to a stop in front of all of them.


End file.
